health class
by nighttime writer
Summary: Even vampires need their older sibling's protection from people's teasing and bullying. One-shot.


**::Emmett's POV::**

"**Did you see how much that Cullen kid struggled with it? It's like he's never used one before!" **

**I looked down to see two boys in Edward's grade walking in front of me barely containing their laughter. I bit back a guttural growl at the mention of my family's name now closely observing the conversation in front of me. **

"**It was pathetic! Even coach looked like he was going to laugh," the boy I recognized as Phil giggled out.**

**My fingers clenched into tight fists as I envisioned Phil's head flying through the thin brick wall. Phil was laughing about something my brother had done. Granted Edward did many funny things, no one laughed at the expense of my younger brother. **

"**Did you hear about what happened with Edward Cullen in health class?"**

"**Helen, I know why Edward Cullen pushed you away when you came onto him."**

**The cafeteria was full of whispers and giggles as my brother's name was tossed around as the topic of gossip. I could hear them before I even entered the cafeteria. My eyes zeroed in on Edward who looked like he either wanted to murder the entire student population or to crawl into a hole and die. Two girls passed by the table staring at Edward and giggling. I was surprised when I saw Alice give them a death glare. **

"**It's ok Edward. Really, it's just silly high school issues. Nothing you need to worry about," Rose comforted, speaking much too fast for any humans to comprehend.**

"**I know!" Edward growled out frustrated. **

"**Yo, bro," I greeted sitting down across from my youngest sibling.**

**Edward almost looked like he was blushing under his pale skin. I stole a glance to Jasper who just shook his head wearing a similar look of restrained homicidal rage as Alice and Rose.**

"**What happened?" I questioned still hearing the sounds of Edward's name being repeated throughout the cafeteria.**

**I wondered how Edward must have been feeling hearing it not only physically but in his mind as well. **

"**In health class they learned how to put on condoms in class and Edward messed up and accidentally broke Woody before snapping the condom and sending half of Woody, condom and all, flying into the air," Rose explained. **

**I nodded suddenly understanding why Edward's name was constantly in the same sentence as the word prude. **

**Edward was very insecure about the fact he was still a virgin. I knew that much. Every time Jasper and I teased him he would get really quiet and just walk away. He wouldn't defend himself or anything. I knew that my brother had high morals though, and I know that he would wait for the right girl. I also know that at seventeen that was not what most people wanted. I respect my brother for his decision to wait. I wish I could say that I did the same even in my human life. **

"**Now the entire school thinks it's absolutely hilarious that Edward Cullen is a virgin." Jasper spat out. "Really, the human race is just full of pea-brained people." **

"**You've got that right," I muttered looking around the cafeteria disgusted as I tried to drown out the conversations. **

"**I just want the voices to stop," Edward said somberly. "It's bad enough I can hear them. I can hear their unfiltered thoughts as well." **

"**Look! I bet his siblings are trying to comfort him or something. What a wimp," Phil stated, laughing.**

**I looked over at his table wanting to gag out the deer blood I still had flowing in my system when I realized that they all were wearing similar varsity jackets. They all had their hair spiked in a similar fashion and even all had the same things on their stupid little trays. What minions. **

"**Man, he needs his **_**sister**_** to help him. I bet she's trying to explain how to put on a condom or something," Phil number 2 stated shaking his head.**

"**I bet she's willing to help **_**show **_**him. You know with the way their family is and all," Phil said shaking his head.**

**MY FAMILY? I let the growl ring out this time nearly jumping out of my seat before I stalked towards their table. They stopped talking abruptly fear sweeping through each of their faces. I smirked at their hilarious expressions before my eyes landed on Phil. The fear was immediately masked with cool indifference and I nearly barked out loud at the unknown danger he had currently placed himself in. **

"**You," I said pointing at him. He didn't deserve to be called by his name. He was an embarrassment to all the Phil's in the world. "I want to talk to you outside **_**right now!"**_

**The silence that deafened the cafeteria almost made me giggle in hysteric glee. I took the opportunity to subtly flex my muscles as I waited for his response, holding back the beast inside who wanted to snarl and snap his teeth at the pathetic excuse of a human.**

"**I feel safer talking in here," he said rising from his chair and swaggering towards me. **

**I looked around the cafeteria making sure everyone was watching. I'm sure Alice had already seen this in her mind. The smile playing on her lips confirmed it, and even Edward had an amused expression for the first time yet. **

**When I was satisfied I turned and looked at him. He had his hands in his pockets a small smile playing on his lips when he saw that Alice still had an arm over Edward's shoulders. **

**Without warning I punched him as hard as I could without exerting too much of my vampire strength. His body did a half turn before falling his face fell into a tray of food in the table besides him. The entire cafeteria gasped out loud. I did my dutiful role of human and shook my hand as if it had hurt to punch him that hard. If I had it my way, his neck would have disconnected from his body the way he was talking.**

"**Don't ever talk about Edward or anyone of my family ever again. You see that table over there?" I asked pointing towards my wife and siblings. "You mess with any of them and you WILL answer to me." **

"**What the fuck! You're psycho!" Phil said angrily from his current position on the ground. **

**His nose was definitely broken and he had a few teeth laying around the ground from where they had been knocked out. He was definitely going to need a trip to the emergency room. **

"**EMMETT CULLEN!" My head snapped up to see my principal's face red as a tomato.**

**I couldn't hide my satisfied smirk as I walked towards his office undoubtedly probably getting expelled for defending my family. **

**-end-**

**It's a one shot. I just thought Emmett would be a trouble maker, but only if provoked…and he was definitely provoked. **


End file.
